Are You Ready?
by HisSingertoo
Summary: Jacob was in the field that day.  Ever wonder what he was thinking?  A one-shot for your reading pleasure.


**Are You Ready? **

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the original story line. I'm just playing around, filling in an idea of what might have happened where she didn't tell us. No infringement intended.

**JPOV**

We knew we were getting close. We couldn't see 'em yet 'cos we were still behind one last rise of earth and rock, but we could smell 'em. It was more than enough to make me want to puke. But puking wouldn't make it go away either. All of us felt the same way. We would survive.

"**Pack on Alert!"** Sam's command vibrated, making my brain 'feel' the echo. Like he had to tell us, again, that there were leeches up ahead. We could pick out the Cullens, and all their witnesses, but this stench was so much more powerful. The Cullens smelled sweet by comparison. _Huh, guess that vegetarian diet of theirs makes some difference after all._

"Told ya."

Sam growled a short burst. That was enough. Seth gulped, but didn't utter another sound.

It was hard. We were all chompin' at the bit to just tear-ass over this little rise and get down to business, but, at the same time, the silent thoughts flying between us was kind of . . . no, not scary, but . . . shocked, I guess. We had never encountered anything like this before.

Hell, that newborn army last June was nothing compared to this. Sure, sure, that was a fight alright. And I had been hurt at the end of it, but that was just a little more than our own training exercises. More like having some fun. And, as much as we always wanted to do our job to the best of our ability, none of us ever wanted to be near this ugly group again. This stench was worse than terrible.

Even the combined smell of all of the Cullen's witnesses (and 98 percent of them still fed human), packed into the Cullen House, couldn't begin to compare to the group approaching on the other side of the clearing.

We started moving our last few yards, up, over the rise, stopping just at the edge of the trees. Sam first, Paul and me on his left and right flanks. Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth and Jared made up the next line, with Brady, Jeff, Will, John, Andy, George, Austin, Bobby and Collin bringing up the rear. When in formation, I know we looked like a misshapen set of bowling pins, but pity the dumb ass stupid enough to think he could be the bowling ball. His pieces wouldn't even make it to the gutter.

"_**It's nearly time, gentlemen and lady. Any moment now they'll begin entering the clearing."**_ Any other day I would have snickered at Edward's properness at including Leah as a female. Of course, we all considered her a wolf first, but he never forgot the difference. I guess he was just raised with too much respect when he was human. I rolled my left eye as far back as I could. Leah didn't beam like some simpering girl, but she did stand just a little straighter, her chin just a fraction higher. His inclusion was not lost on her.

The stench was still getting even more worse. That little bit of earth and rock had held it back such a small amount, but now it felt like it was radiating outward, like a rock pitched into a pond, the ever-widening circles radiating to the edges.

My nostrils flared even further. _Maybe we should be wearing oxygen tanks and masks_, I thought, _like firemen entering a burning building_. The youngest ones snickered once. Sam let their little breach pass this time. He knew some of them were too young to be here, but we didn't dare leave them behind. We needed all the numbers we had. Today was an "All or Nothing" day.

I wished I could run in the opposite direction until I could get some fresh air. But we had a job to do first. I glanced at Sam for his approval wink.

I continued forward until I was next to Bella and Nessie. Nessie reached out and grabbed a handful of my fur.

I was ready. Come hell or high water, I was beside my most treasured Love. I was now invincible.

The first dark shape broke the tree line. We held our breath. There was no sound as their group continued to enter the clearing. Even falling snow makes a minute sound, but this was truly silent.

It seemed like an hour had gone by but it was really only a couple minutes. I had to marvel. We were good at formation and pack distribution by rank, but these guys had us beat a thousand fold. That's okay, they might be pretty but we would fight dirty.

We all held our positions—we wolves, the Cullens, their friends who would fight, the remaining Cullen witnesses—that covered a good third of the clearing. They finally stopped after their last one was through the tree line. There was a large group that looked kind of rag tag at the back of their formation. _Did they bring witnesses too? Or are these also fighters?_ Edward's whisper was even softer than before, _**"Witnesses. Only the Guard will fight."**_ This information passed through my brain and into Sam and the rest of the pack as quickly as I heard it. Well, if their witnesses did end up fighting, we were badly outnumbered. Still we held. _**Bring it on! WE. ARE. READY!**_

There was a good hundred yards between the front man and Carlisle, who was standing next to Edward. Carlisle and Edward were exchanging near silent whispers. Bella was starting to crouch even deeper. Must be her natural vampire defense kicking in. She was growling lowly. If I hadn't been watching her practice fighting for the last month, I might have laughed. This was a side of herself the old Bella would never have seen coming.

Carlisle raised his hands, arms bent at the elbow, palms outward, and greeted the other side. I zoned a little. Their conversation was registering in my brain, but I was also scanning their crowd, picking out the ones I thought would be my best targets. There were quite a few. Their guards looked more like moronic zombies than vampires. The whole pack had already divvied up the Guard. We would divide again, just like we had with those stupid newborns, but Sam was going to take out the front man.

I puffed my chest a bit more and grew 4 inches taller. They had one big guy. He was already on my list as Number One to take down. He was even bigger than Emmett, but I knew I could take him. _**Dirt Bag Bloodsuckers!**_ That was the nicest thing I was thinking about them.

Edward shot me a glance. My guys were all echoing similar nasty sentiments, loudly, while ever-silent to the other side. Maybe he needed it to be quiet so he could concentrate on them. We cut it immediately.

The talking went on and on. Their head guy, someone named Aro, was very impressed with Nessie. Bella had me and Emmett go to him with her and Ness. I was glad she told me to go along, but I know she knew I wouldn't stay back no matter who she asked for. I was just waiting for him to lay even one finger on her and I would gladly separate him from his whole arm. _**One little flick of that finger, you miserable bastard! That's all I'm asking for. Just one little flick . . .**_

We were getting tired of this crap. _**Come on, get on with it. Is this all you can do—talk, talk, talk . . .**_

_Huh, what was that? I missed it._ Edward was saying something to the head guy about guard dogs. _Who? Us? Guard Dogs? __**WE'LL BE GUARD DOGS ALRIGHT—RIGHT AFTER WE RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!**_ Each of us erupted with loudly shouted obscenities. About 30 seconds had gone by before Sam barked, **"ENOUGH!"**

Edward made some remark about them having their answer and they seemed to back off a bit, and the three top guys went into a huddle. I went back to zoning my attack strategy. All of a sudden this ugly dude with white hair was shouting and then one of their side burst into flames. I saw Tanya and Kate start to move forward. Edward hollered to stop them and everyone nearby jumped into action. I kept my place next to Ness. The ugly white-haired dude was smirking even more now. Leeches like him are the boogieman of childhood nightmares. Ugh!

They talked some more. Garrett made a speech. They talked even more. They went into a huddle again. And our side started saying good-bye. _**What's goin' on?**_ Bella said something to Ness and hugged her, the look on her face as if she would never hug Ness again. _**NO!**_

Bella stood on tip toes and whispered right in my ear, "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

_**What the hell!**_ I can imagine the look on my face 'cos I was looking at Edward and he was horrified. I felt the same way. Ness reached for Edward and he took her in his arms.

"This is what you kept from me?" asked Edward of Bella, as he hugged Renesmee tightly.

"From Aro," she said.

"Alice?" he asked, and she nodded.

I started growling low, my hackles stiffened and my teeth bared.

Edward kissed Ness on her forehead and both cheeks, and then he lifted her onto my back. She quickly snuggled between my shoulder blades and tightened her hold on my fur.

I looked at Bella. God, I felt disgust, anger, sorrow, pity, more anger, extreme sadness, all rolled into one big mess in my brain and my gut at the same time. How could this happen?

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," said Bella. She looked like she would be balling her eyes out, but I knew she couldn't cry now that she was vamp. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

I was still growling but changed it to a small whine. Shit, the only ways to communicate in this damned wolf body sure leaves a lot to be desired. I dipped my head and butted it against her shoulder. My heart was swelled a hundred times it size with pride and love.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

_**AH, DAMN IT, DOUBLE SHIT, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!**_ That did it. A tear the size of a baseball rolled out of my eye.

As if that wasn't enough, Edward leaned his head against my shoulder, too. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother . . . my son."

_**Okay! Okay! I can do this! I WILL DO THIS!**_ My brain began working in overdrive. I was watching the creeps, and planning a new strategy to get out as fast as possible. Good thing I was fast. Knowing this forest was also the best advantage.

_**We've all got your back, Jacob. You have your new orders. We'll keep in touch and see you when we see you.**_

_**Thanks, Sam, guys, Leah. Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, take out a couple for me, too. Especially that big guy.**_

_**On it, Jake!**_

_**Oh, Yeah!**_

_**You can count on us!**_

_**We'll bite his ass twice just to make sure he knows it from you!**_

_**Take care, Jake. Be safe. Your pack needs you back someday!**_

The pack began working on its new strategy for both my escape and their battle changes, and the good guys are getting into position. The bad guys are still talking. I was beginning to wonder if they would ever shut up and get down to it when all of a sudden Edward says, **"Yes!"**

A few seconds later Alice comes barreling out of the forest.

**xXx**


End file.
